The Dance
by Dragon C. Chan
Summary: Prequil to Code: The End The end has been set into motion! Pairngs: UY, JA, some OA
1. Chapter 1

The Dance

Cht 1: The Problem

By Dragon C. Chan

This is the prequel to my story called Code: The End. Its set a few weeks before Code: the end starts and I hope this can answer the questions you have.

**Note: **The only thing you need to know from Code: The End for this story is that Odd's nickname is Kitty boy.

Pairings: Ulrich x Yumi, Jeremie x Aelita, slight Odd x Aelita

And don't forget your daily dosage of kitty boy!

PROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEMPROBLEM

I drew her again today. I've got to stop drawing her so much. God… I'm turning into a stalker! Aelita is Jeremie's girlfriend and that's that! Yet it's so hard to accept. She's so sweet, nice, smart, Oh! I'm doing it again! (The writer growled) I'm just a friend,

"Odd!"

"Huh?" Odd looked up from his diary to see Ulrich at the door.

"So the rumors are true you do keep a diary." Ulrich's eyes wandered to the pages of the purple diary, but then Odd snatched the diary up and hissed at Ulrich, "Calm down kitty boy I didn't see anything! Besides it's dinner time!"

"Ok I'm coming, after I hide my diary"

"Oi!" Ulrich shook his head, "I'm save you a seat." He left to go eat.

Odd opened his diary and continued…

I'm just a friend, and that's all I'll ever be.

With Jeremie

He was so excited. Tomorrow was Sunday, the day he'd been planning for a while. First he and Aelita were going to hit all the museums in town and then they were going to dance the night away at the spring fling dance. He was so happy! Nothing could get him down!

Bring!

"My cell phone!" Jeremie answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Jeremie! It's your mother! Guess what, your Aunt Dorothy is coming tomorrow and were going sightseeing with her!"

"Wha! But Mom, I'm going in to town with Aelita and then were going to the dance at seven tomorrow!"

"Oh… Well we can't cancel the sightseeing because your Aunt will only be in town tomorrow, but I believe we can get you back in enough time for the dance. I'm sorry but you will have to cancel you plans with Aelita, is that ok?"

Jeremie sighed in disappointment, "Oh… Ah… Yeah that's fine."

"Ok then! See you tomorrow, at 8:00 Am."

"Bye." The phone went dead and Jeremie sighed, got up, and went to dinner to tell Aelita the horrible news.

At dinner

The gang was eating peacefully, well as peacefully as it can get with Odd scarfing down his huge plate of food.

"One day I'm gonna find out where you put it all." Said Aelita watching Odd eat, and Odd just grinned and continued to eat. Then Aelita noticed Ulrich was sulking, "Is something wrong Ulrich?"

"Oh! Ah! Nothing!" Ulrich's face turned a hint of red.

Odd swallowed his food, "He's just going though his daily, I won't see Yumi till tomorrow depression!"

"Odd!" Ulrich blushed.

Odd tired to look innocent and then continued to eat, while Aelita and Jeremie both tired to stifle their laughter.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" Ulrich's expression turned from embarrassment to an aww naw expression.

Odd then put one finger up to signal for Sissy to wait a minute, chewed, swallowed, sipped his drink and, then proceeded to hiss at Sissy.

"Mangy Cat!" Odd smirked and Sissy growled then turned to Ulrich, "Ulrich dear, were they making fun or you? You should sit with your real friends." She gestured to Nicholas and Herve.

Ulrich irritated said, "Sissy I am sitting with my real friends and…" Ulrich was hit by an idea and he smirked at Odd.

Odd looked at Ulrich, "Huh?" he blinked, "WAIT! You wouldn't!" Ulrich continued to smirk, "No way that's meaner than me! That's meaner than Sissy!"

"The rumors are true, Odd keeps a diary."

Sissy gasped

"Noooo! Damn you! Now everyone will know! Grr! I hate you!" Odd glared at Ulrich

Sissy scoffed, "I bet it's a fluffy pink princess diary with ponies and unicorns on it."

"Actually its fluffy purple with pink pages, and one you'll never find it, two even if by some miracle you do you'll never get it open."

"Go Odd!" said Aelita.

"Whatever." Sissy left in a huff.

"Well I'm done." Said Aelita getting up.

Jeremie got up too, "I'm done too. I'll walk you back."

"Ok." Aelita blushed and they left.

Odd watched them leave, "Ah! Young love!" Then he continued to stuff his face.

Ulrich just shook his head and continued to eat.

With Jeremie and Aelita

"Thank you for walking me to my room." Said Aelita turning to Jeremie, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Yeah about tomorrow, Aelita I need to tell you something…"

4 Desserts Later

Odd heading out the door, "Ulrich I'm headed for the shower!"

"Ok, I'll be along in a minute."

Odd grinned, "You won't find it."

"Shut up."

Odd just smirked and left. He walked down the hall, past Jeremie's room, and then he passed Aelita's room and stopped dead. He heard crying coming from her room!

Odd opened the door, "Aelita?" He found her sitting on her bed crying, "What's wrong? Was it Sissy? That Sissy!" Odd made a fist.

"No." Aelita sniffled, "It wasn't her. Jeremie's Aunt came to town and he can't take me into town tomorrow." She teared up again.

"Oh." Odd put his hand on her shoulder in support of her, but to his surprise she threw her arms around him and cried on his chest. Odd in a shock blushed then was hit by a thought, "Aelita I have an idea." Aelita looked at Odd with tears in her eyes and it nearly killed him.

"Umm… Ahh…" Odd's voice shook some, "I can take you into town this weekend and Jeremie can take you next weekend."

Aelita's eyes widened, "You'd miss your Sunday sleep in just to take me into town?"

"Well…Yeah. Now let me see you smile!" Aelita cracked a smile, "There you go! Now see you at seven tomorrow!" Odd left to go shower.

"Bye."

In the hall way

Odd practically skipped down the hall. It was just going to be him and Aelita. He may not ever be her boyfriend, but he still could treasure their time tomorrow.

The next day

Jeremie was apologizing once more, "Aelita I'm so sorry."

Aelita sipped her drink, "It's ok Jeremie, and I understand you need to spend time with your family."

Jeremie stared Aelita straight in the eye, "Aelita I just want you to know that if I could I'd be with you all day."

"Thank you, you're so kind to me."

Jeemie blushed, "Oh gosh. You don't need to thank me, I love being with you." With that Aelita began to blush also. Then Aelita caught a glimpse of the clock, 7:30, where was Odd?

Rosa the lunch lady turned around, "A late co, ODD! You're up before noon on a Sunday!" Jeremie stared in shock and Aelita sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know it's early. Got any coffee?" Odd looked exhausted, his clothes were wrinkled some and, a few parts of his hair didn't completely fit his dew drop shape of a head.

Rosa still in shock, "Of course I have some in the back." She went to the back and emerged with a cup of piping hot coffee to replace the orange juice that you normally got.

"Thanks" Odd went to go and sit by Aelita and Jeremie but then got an idea and smirked.

Aelita and Jeremie looked at Odd confused.

Odd then crouched down looking like he was creeping up on them, and all Crock hunter like said, "Now folks you see here there's two prime examples of the rare breed of animal called the morning person!" Aelita laughed and Jeremie shook his head.

"Wow." Said William who just happened to be sitting near by, "Even though you're probably dead tired you can still joke. In fact I think you'd probably joke even if the world was being taken over be an evil computer." If William hadn't of turned around he would have seen Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd's panicked and shocked glances.

Jeremie shook off the shock and as Odd sat down he finally asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"Oh! Since you can't take Aelita to town today, I'm gonna take her"

"Huh!"

"Ah, don't worry Einstein! I won't take her to any museums, were going to the mall!"

Aelita turned to Jeremie, "We can go to the museums next week."

"Oh. Ok! Well I need to meet my parents now. I should be back in enough time for the dance."

"Ok. Bye!" Said Aelita.

"Bye" Said Odd.

Then Principle Delmas walked up, "Odd. I didn't think I'd se you so early."

"Yes sir?"

"Odd were going to have to cancel the Dance Dance Revolution contest."

"WHAT? WHY!" Said Odd shocked.

"Well the operator fell ill and he can't operate the machine."

"I could fill in for the operator." Said Aelita, "I'm good with electronics."

The principle thought for a moment, "Well alright then, the contest is back on." The Principle left.

Odd jumped up, "YEAH! Aelita I'm gonna pull out all the stops today just to thank you!"

Aelita just smiled and they ate in peace.

SOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVEDSOLVED

Next Chapter: The Mall

A new chappie to Code: The End should be coming soon too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Dance Dance Revolution.


	2. The Mall

The Mall

By Dragon C. Chan

Chibi Chibi Neko Odd: (walks out and faces the readers) Meow! Meow! Meowwwww! (It's bime fer your dailwe dosage of meeeeeeeeeeeee!)

DC.C:… (Has passed out due to the cuteness)

THETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHE

"Oh wow…." Aelita was speechless as they entered the mall. She never remembered a time she'd seen so many people. She was used to the people at Kadic academy, not this many new faces. She looked around with a childlike fascination.

"Impressive isn't it?" said Odd trying to break Aelita's trance.

Aelita still in a trance managed to say, "Yes it is."

The mall had two levels, to the right and left was huge areas lined with stores, and in front of them was a huge circular meeting area. There also was a clear glass elevator to their left and in front of them on the upper level was a food court.

"Earth to Aelita!"

"Huh?" Aelita blinked, "Yes Odd?"

"Phew! I thought I lost you for a minute there! Well I need to check out one store first. My order may have come in."

"Ok."

So then led by Odd they both walked over to a store with wall scrolls of Kenshin and Superman in the window, and cases of books and action figures stacked up by the windows.

"Aelita welcome to Fortress Games!"

The store was filled with games! DVD's and comics were to the left and a glass counter held many boxes of booster packs and card game supplies.

A man came out from the back of the store, "Odd!" He looked at the clock, "Your up before noon!"

Odd scratched his head in embarrassment "Well I'm taking Aelita around town before the dance tonight."

"Hi ummm…"

"My names Spike" said the man

"Oh!" Aelita smiled, "It's nice to meet you Spike."

Odd looked at Spike, "Spike… Did it come?"

"It did!" Odd jumped up and thrust his fist in the air. Spike then produced a small package, "Here you go."

"Yay!" Odd tore open the package and produces three cards.

Aelita looked over Odd's shoulder, "Can I see?" Odd let Aelita see the cards… and she began to laugh. The images on the cards were all of a purple cat girl named Neko Gal #2.

Odd produced a purple deck box, "You'll like these too!" He began to show her more cards. There was an orange and green cat girl, a ninja dog, a cat nipped kitty, a mad dog, and a winged lion with a scorpion's tail, "And here's the gigantic beast that rules all and eats what he wants!"

The image on the card was of a gigantic purple beast with horns and a huge mouth for eating up others.

Aelita began to laugh, "Big, purple, and eats what he wants? Are you related?" she giggled.

Odd blinked, "Ok… I kind of set myself up for that."

Aelita took Odd by the hand, "Come on Odd, I want to explore this mall."

Odd grinned, "Aright Princess."

They left the store and entered into the crowds.

Back at Kadic

Kiwi was hungry. He looked at the sleeping form in the bed next to his master's bed, and began to bark, but the person still slept. Kiwi barked again, still the person didn't wake, to give him yummy food! He was hungry and he was going to get fed! He hopped onto the bed and proceeded to lick the sleeper's face.

"Ahh!" Said Ulrich, "Kiwi stop! Odd feed Kiwi!" Ulrich tired to sleep but Kiwi kept licking him, "Odd! Feed," He turned to Odd's bed to find it empty.

"Wha? Odd never got up before noon on a Sunday…" thought Ulrich, but then he sighed and got up to feed the little pest.

At the mall

Odd sneezed and wondered if someone was thinking about him; but then his thoughts were interrupted when Aelita squealed in delight as she found a pink teddy bear to make at Build a Bear Workshop.

Back at Kadic

Ulrich after feeding Kiwi got dressed and headed for the cafeteria.

"Ulrich, hey!" Yumi ran up to Ulrich.

"Hi Yumi."

She looked around, "I guess Odd's either a sleep or in the cafeteria, eh?"

"I think he's neither."

Yumi turned and faced Ulrich, "WHAT!"

"I had to feed Kiwi and his bed was cold."

"Oh…" Said Yumi as they entered the cafeteria, "I wanted to see if the three of us wanted to see King Kong at the mall."

"You may see Odd and Aelita at the mall." Ulrich and Yumi stared at Rosa.

Ulrich trying to be polite, "Excuse me miss, but how do you know that?"

"Oh well you get a little bored after meal rushes, and you tent to let your ears wander."

Yumi looked confused, "Aelita was suppose to go with Jeremie to museums today."

"Well what I heard was Jeremie had to go sightseeing with his family because his aunt was in town only for today and Odd offered to take Aelita to the mall so she wouldn't be bored."

Yumi sighed, "I wish they would have told us."

"Well…" Ulrich blushed, "We can still go to the movie."

"Al...Alright." Yumi blushed.

Rosa smiled and watched them take their food and sit down together and thought, "Ah! Young love!"

Back at the mall

Odd and Aelita headed over to the food court for lunch.

"So where do you want to eat?" asked Odd.

Aelita looked at the crowds of people lined up at the different restaurants, "Umm… I think you should choose."

"To the Express Chinese Buffet!" Odd pulled Aelita along with him into the line.

With Ulrich and Yumi

"I'll bet we'll see Aelita and Odd here." said Yumi.

"Maybe, do you want some popcorn?"

"Sure." They both got in line for popcorn.

Back with Odd and Aelita

Odd scarified down his huge plate of Chinese food, but Aelita just poked at her food.

Odd noticed this, "Aelita what's wrong?"

"Well I've never seen food like this before."

"It's good! It's way better than what we get at school!" Odd leaned in and whispered, "Also trying new things instead of following a routine is something humans like us do that makes us different from evil super computers!"

That made Aelita smile, "Ok, I'll try some." She took a bite of some orange chicken, "This is good!"

"I know it is!" but Aelita didn't hear him because she was busy eating. Odd just smiled, he liked it when she was happy.

With Ulrich and Yumi

Ulrich went to grab some popcorn but he brushed Yumi's arm in the process. This caused Yumi to turn and stare at him.

Ulrich began to blush, "The ahh seats are a little close."

"Ummm… Yeah they are." She blushed too.

With Odd and Aelita

They had finished with their meals and were now wandering the mall.

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" Odd questioned Aelita

"This."

"Wha?" Odd blinked then acting like a French fashion designer, "Oh no madam, you can't wear that to the dance!" Aelita Giggled and Odd continued, "I must solve this fashion emergency!" Odd took Aelita by the hand and pulled her into Hot Topic.

"Ahhh…" Aelita cringed a bit at the gothic looking store, "Is this really a good store for me?"

"Yep!" Aelita looked at Odd and blinked, "One of their specialties is hot pink!"

"Really? Pink!" Aelita got excited.

"Yeah!" he led her to the section of hot pink clothes.

"Ouwww!"

Hours later

Odd and Aelita walked by the movie theater in the mall and were met by a pair of familiar faces.

"Yumi!"

"Odd!"

"Aelita!"

"Ulrich!"

"FRED!"

"ODD!"

"Heh…"

After the bus ride home

"Well I have to go home and get ready for the dance. See ya!" Yumi waved and took off for home.

Ulrich just blushed and smiled.

Odd noticed Ulrich's blush "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Ahh… Well… MeandYumiaregoingtothedancetogether!"

Aelita looked amazed at the fact that Ulrich and Yumi was finally happening, "Wow! Ulrich and Yumi…"

Odd cut Aelita off, "Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"ODD!"

"Whaaat!" Odd feigned innocence, "It's the truth! Well I need to get ready for the dance too!"

Aelita then was hit by a question, "What ARE you wearing?"

Ulrich looked up, "Yeah you never told us!"

"Well…" Aelita and Ulrich stared at Odd in anticipation, "It's a secrete!" They both groaned, "See ya!" Odd ran off leaving Aelita and Ulrich dumbfounded.

With Jeremie

Needless to say he was bored out of his mind, as his aunt Dorothy jabbered on about her travels.

Jeremie kept on thinking to himself, "Just one more hour… Just one more hour until the dance…"

MALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALLMALL

Next Chapter: The Actual Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Fortress Games, Build a Bear, Yugioh, King Kong, The Express Chinese Buffet, Hot Topic, Kenshin or Superman.


	3. The Actual Dance

The Actual Dance

By Dragon C. Chan

The actual dance of The Dance! (And your daily dosage of Kitty Boy!)

THETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHETHE

Ulrich walked down the hall and stopped in front of a familiar room…

"Aelita?" Ulrich asked knocking on the door

"Just a minute!" There was a rustling noise in the room and then Aelita opened the door.

Ulrich stared at Aelita, "Odd helped you pick out that outfit, didn't he?"

Aelita twirled around, she was wearing a pink dress that was down to her ankles, with baggy sleeves, and black fishnets were tied around her waist that hung down the skirt part of the dress. Also to top it off on the chest of the dress was a happy anime style panda face.

"He did help pick it out I like it!"

"Well speaking of Odd, have you seen him?"

Aelita looked a little worried, "No, not since we got back from the mall."

Ulrich noticed the worry and said, "Well Odd will show up eventually. He is in the DDR contest, and he did say his outfit for the dance was going to be a surprise."

"Yeah… Oh!" Aelita put her hand on her mouth, "I'm operating the DDR machine! I've got to got and get ready!"

"Well I've got tot pick up Yumi. See ya Princess." Ulrich turned and left.

"Bye Ulrich!" Aelita turned on her heels and sprinted to the gym.

At Yumi's House

Ulrich rang the doorbell to the Ishiyama house hold; needless to say Ulrich was a little bit tense, a million questions ran through his head.

I'm I over dressed?

Will Yumi like me?

Will her parents freak out?

Man, how does Odd stay so calm around girls?

But he was forced out of his thoughts when the door opened…

"Ulrich, you're here. Please come in." greeted Mrs. Ishiyama

"Th, Thank you maham." Stuttered Ulrich.

Ulrich entered and was lead to the living room.

"I'll go tell Yumi you're here." Mrs. Ishiyama left the room.

In Yumi's room

Yumi was on cloud nine, she had a date with Ulrich! She put on her striped stockings and then put on and laced up her boots.

"Yumi! Ulrich's here!"

"Ok Mom, I'll be right down!" then to herself, "Tonight is going to be great!

Down stairs

From the next room Hiroki peered into the living room.

Yumi came down the stairs, "Ulrich!"

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich looked Yumi over, "Wow, you look great."

Yumi blushed; she was wearing her party outfit. (Think Teddy Godzilla, and yes I know I'm lazy)

"Thank you Ulrich. You don't look to bad yourself."

Ulrich then blushed he was wearing a Yami Yugi style dark green shirt, black baggy pants, and several bracelets and a black armband graced his wrists.

"Well ahh, I think we should be going, the dance in going to start soon and we don't want to miss Odd in the DDR contest."

"Ok." Said Yumi as they exited the Ishiyama household.

"Yumi!" Mrs. Ishiyama called after Yumi, "Be back when the dance is over!"

"Ok Mom!"

Hiroki giggled from his hiding spot.

"Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"HIROKI! It's time for bed!"

The little boy sulked, "Ok Mommy…"

In the Gym

Aelita muttered to herself, "Ok the red button selects opponents, and the blue one,"

"Excuse me Aelita?"

"Yes Milly? Aelita smiled.

"Well since you're operating the DDR machine, it seems you know the truth to the DDR contest rumors."

"Yes I do."

"Great! Can I have an interview for the school paper?" Milly asked excitedly.

"Sure, I have a few minutes."

"Tamiya! Get ready!"

"Ok." Tamiya pointed her camera on Milly and Aelita, "Were rolling in 3, 2, and 1!"

"Hello this is Milly and Tamiya bringing you the scoop on the DDR contest rumors! I'm here with Aelita Stones, and she says she knows the truth!" Aelita waved to the camera, "Now Aelita is it true the contest was canceled at one point?"

"Yes it was, the operator called in sick, but I volunteered to take his place."

"Ah! I see, has learning the controls in a short amount of time been hard?"

Aelita laughed, "Electronics are my specialty! I can master any electronic in a short amount of time! If you want me to I can show you some of the controls."

"SURE! Oh!" Milly realized she was still on camera, "You hear that folks! Aelita is going to give you viewers an exclusive peek of the DDR machine!"

"WHAT!" Sissy stomped up with Herve and Nicholas in tow, "You can't operate the DDR machine!"

"Why not?" Asked Aelita

"Because Odd's in the contest! You'll cheat me from my victory and make it so your cousin will win!"

"I won't cheat and the machine pairs up opponents and gives out songs randomly! Besides Odd doesn't need my help to win!" yelled Aelita.

"How could you be so confident!" sneered Sissy, "I haven't seen Odd at all! Where is he?" She glared at Aelita.

"Sissy knock it off!" Yelled Ulrich, as he was walking up with Yumi by his side, "Odd will be here! He wouldn't miss a chance to kick your butt at something!"

"Humph! We'll see!" Said Sissy as she tuned on her heels and left with her cronies in tow.

"I think we can cut that part out", commented Milly

"Yeah" agreed Tamiya.

Then principal Delmas' voice filled the gym, "Attention everyone! The Dance Dance Contest will begin shortly!"

"That's my cue!" Aelita ran up onto the stage and took her place by the DDR machine.

Yumi turned to Ulrich, "What's up with Odd?"

"Well we haven't seen him since we got back from the mall."

"Oh." Yumi nodded.

Aelita was worried, Odd was nowhere insight. The principal motioned for her to select the first match, she pressed the button and when the names came up her heart sank…

Odd Della Robbia vs. Sissy Delmas

Sissy strutted up and took her place.

"Where is Odd?" Said the principal. Everyone looked around the room Odd was no where in sight. "If he doesn't show up soon he forfeits the match!"

"Where are you Odd?" Aelita thought frantically

"Here I am!"

Everyone turned to the voice and gasped…

Everyone in the room had to take a second look at the speaker to finally realize it was Odd.

"Whoa" Said Ulrich

Yumi gasped, "So that's why he took so long…"

Odd was clad in a dark purple shirt, and black Goth pants, but what made people stare was that his hair was spiked down with purple on the tips. Also he wore purple cat paw gloves, false purple cat ears, whiskers, cat nose make up, and to top it off he had painted on his Lyokian tattoos.

"Whaaat! Don't tell me you never seen a kitty boy before!" Odd smiled.

People laughed, some groaned, and for some the shock hadn't warn off yet.

Principal Delmas shook his head, "Odd get up here!"

"Okie dokey chief!" Odd hopped up the stage, took his place, and winked at Aelita revealing to her that he had fake fangs and that he had a fake purple striped tail as well.

Aelita still a little shocked pushed the button to start Odd ands Sissy's match, and that's when the song Amazing by Andy hunter started to play.

_You take me high above the world I see,_

_Way beyond the clouds, beautiful colors surround me,_

Odd and Sissy began to dance hitting the marks as they lit up.

_You show me dreams I never dreamt before,_

_Unspeakable feeling evermore,_

Aelita watched, they were so good, and then she stopped dead when she really saw Odd, for the first time…

_Fly with me,_

_Across the heavens,_

He was so good despite his costume…

_Feel the breeze,_

_Above the skies, _

_Come with me,_

She didn't know why but she began to think of all the times Odd had helped her…

_Across the heavens,_

_Sprit breathe,_

He was always there to make her smile…

_Every time I look into your eyes,_

_Revelation eyes,_

_Heavenly visions, paradise,_

She had a strong feeling that made her want to join him so they could dance together…

_I feel a love I never felt before,_

_Touch my emotions evermore,_

Odd's movements were fluid- like, and filled with a cat's grace, he looked so good! WAIT! Did she just think that!

_You're so amazing…_

She can't think that! She can't like Odd! He's her friend, just a friend, she loves Jeremie only… or does she?

"Arge!"

Aelita was snapped out of her thoughts; she looked at the scoreboard… Odd had won by two steps.

"Better luck next time!" Said Odd grinning showing off his kitty fangs.

"Grr!" Sissy stomped off muttering something that probably had the words mangy and cat in them.

Odd took a bow and hopped off the stage so the next contestants could battle it out. Aelita pressed the button and it was William vs. Theo!

"Williams in this!" said Odd shocked

Ulrich blinked, "Wha?"

"Yes I'm in this contest, is there a problem with that, Ulrich?"

"No…"

"Ok then" William walked past Yumi and winked at her causing Ulrich to utter a very low threatening growl.

William and Theo took their places, Aelita pushed the button, and the song Blue by Eiffel 65 began to play…

_Yo listen up here's a story, _

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world,_

Everyone was shocked, William could dance!

_And all day and all night everything he sees,_

_Is just blue like him inside and outside,_

Ulrich was mad; he knew very well why William entered the contest…

He wanted to impress Yumi!

_Blue his house with a blue little window,_

_And a blue corvette,_

_And everything is blue for him and his self,_

Yumi watched William, he was pretty good. She kinda felt like he was trying to impress her, he did but, she didn't like him as she liked Ulrich.

_And everybody around,_

_Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to,_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…_

"Wow!" said Odd walking over to Aelita, "William can dance when he's got directions! I bet Ulrich isn't taking this well!"

"Why's that?"

"Huh? Well see it's no secret Ulrich likes Yumi, but William, I've noticed, has a crush on Yumi. So he's trying to impress Yumi so she will like him instead of Ulrich!"

"You're a real gossip kitty."

Odd grinned, "I know."

"Odd, has Jeremie ever been mad like Ulrich is?" Asked Aelita.

Odd's eyes widened and if the gym wasn't low lit Aelita would Odd seen him pale several shades of white, "Umm… There's not a time I can think of! Not yet anyways!"

"Oh, ok." Said Aelita a little disappointed.

Odd nearly died of relief Aelita almost found out about Jeremie and his' fight on St. Valentine's Day. The day Jeremie nearly exposed hid crush.

"Odd?"

"Yes Aelita?"

"We missed the song…"

"Oh…" Odd looked to the screen; William had won, "Ouww…" Odd cringed and glanced at Ulrich. He was a tad bit upset. So Odd made a mental note to beat William is they faced off.

For the rest of the time, Odd stayed by Aelita and chatted with her only breaking to dance, and as expected he made it to the finals but… William made it too.

"Um Yumi can you excuse me for a sec?"

Yumi a little confused, "Sure Ulrich."

"Thanks!" Ulrich ran over to Odd, "Odd I need to talk to you."

"Ok…" He got pulled away by Ulrich.

"Um, well Odd I… Well…"

"You want me to kick William's butt?"

Ulrich's eye's widened, "How'd you know?"

"I'm not your best friend for nothing!"

"Thanks Odd"

"No problem!"

Ulrich then turned around to see William talking to Yumi.

As Ulrich walked up to Yumi he heard her say, "I don't want to sound rude William, but it will take a miracle for you to beat Odd."

"Well we'll see about that."

Principal Delmas' voice rang through the gym, "It's time for the final match! Will Odd Della Robbia and William Dunbar come to the stage and take their places!"

"That's my cue." William left to join Odd on the stage.

"So what was that about?" questioned Ulrich.

"Oh, William was bragging about him being in the finals. I hate braggarts! I'm glad your not one."

Ulrich blushed, "Thank you."

On the Stage

"You ready Odd?"

"William you're going to feel the wrath of my kittyness!"

William shook his head; Aelita laughed, and pushed the button. Wanderlust, by Nightwish began to play. Odd grinned with joy at the song and William cringed at the fast beat.

_I want to see where the sirens sing,_

_Hear how the wolves howl,_

_Sail the dead waters of the pacific,_

Yumi was amazed, "Look at Odd go!"

_Dance in the fields of coral,_

_Blinded by the white,_

_Discover the deepest jungle,_

"Well Nightwish is one of his favorite bands, they are from Finland and that's close to his home of Norway. (1)" Explained Ulrich.

"Oh."

_I want to find the secret path,_

_A bird delivered into my heart, so,_

_It's not the end,_

_Not the kingdom come,_

Everyone marveled at Odd's flawless dancing…

_It's the journey that matters, the distance wanderer,_

_Call of the wild,_

_In me forever and ever and eve r forever,_

_Wanderlust,_

Aelita watched Odd and thought, "He's so happy; I've never seen him sad."

She liked that quality.

_I want to love by the blue lagoon,_

_Kiss under the waning moon,_

_Straying, claming my place in this mortal coil,_

"He loves life so much." Thought Aelita.

_Riding the dolphins,_

_Asking the mountains,_

_Dreaming Alaska,_

_The Earth can have but Earth,_

Then it hit her…

_I want to find…_

She knew why odd protected her so much…

_It's not the end…_

He wanted her to live.

_Drown into my eyes and see the wanderer,_

_See the mirrors of a wolf behind,_

He was such a good friend …

The song ended and Odd twirled around on his heels and bowed to the crowd, did she want him just as a friend?

Or something more?

Aelita was snapped out of her trance by shouts of joy. Odd had won by 10 steps, and his score was flawless!

"And our winner is Odd Della Robbia!" Announced Principal Delmas.

Odd grinned and flashed double peace signs. Ulrich smiled to himself and William slugged off the stage. Aelita left the stage, her job was done, and then she realized Jeremie wasn't here yet! She decided to go over by Odd who was being interviewed by Milly and Tamiya.

"So Odd you won the DDR contest what are you going to do now?" Asked Milly.

"I'm going to Disneyland!" With that Odd ran off and Milly and Tamiya stared forward.

"He'll be back." Said Aelita

From behind them, "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Milly and Tamiya screamed.

"Heh." Odd smiled.

"Oi Odd! Well were done anyways."

Aelita waved, "See ya." Milly and Tamiya left, "Odd Jeremie's not here yet."

"Really? What's keeping Einstein?"

"I'm gonna sit and wait for him."

Odd's heart skipped a beat, "Wait." He grabbed her arm, "We could dance."

Aelita blushed, "Aren't we suspost to be cousins?"

"If we don't dance to close no one will care!"

"Ok."

They went out to the dance floor and began to dance.

_Just riding one day, _

_On my Harley, _

_Oh Oh Oh,_

Odd thought to himself, "I'm dancing with Aelita! I need to enjoy this, it won't happen ever again…"

_I saw you lonely,_

_I feel the hunger,_

_Just by your eyes,_

_I _gotta_ have you baby here and now,_

Jeremie reached the entrance of the gym, he was later than he expected, but now he could dance with Aelita!

_Once I show you all I got,_

_You will wanna come along,_

_If you wanna have good time,_

Jeremie opened the door and spotted Aelita dancing with someone! He looked closely and discovered it was Odd! She looked so happy, she was never that happy around him. He found himself turning and running a way, blindly, but then a beeping noise snapped him out of his trance.

The music blared as they danced together and the more and more they danced everyone else just seemed to disappear…

_I got everything you want,_

_Everything your heart desires,_

_Do you dare have good time?_

From the shadows a figure watched the couple dance…

"This could be helpful…" The figure smirked.

Odd and Aelita stopped dancing and stared at each other.

"What am I doing?" Thought Odd.

"Do I like him?" Thought Aelita.

_Once I show you all I got, _

_You will wanna come along,_

_If you wanna have good time,_

They got closer and closer to each other…

_Ask yourself what you want,_

That question haunted them…

_Ask yourself what you want,_

Their lips were about to meet…

_Ask yourself what you want,_

Then Odd was snapped out of his trance when his cell rumbled in his pocket.

"Yeah?" Yelled Odd answering it.

"Odd! X.A.N.A's attacking!"

"What Jeremie!" the music was so loud; "I can't hear you!" yelled Odd.

"Odd! X.A.N.A's attacking! Take those Damn cat ears off!"

"Wha? I can't hear, Ahh!" his head was almost taken off by… William! Also in the process his cell was lost in the crowd.

"Odd! Odd?" Jeremie growled and continued to run for the factory.

"Is he a sore looser or…" William shot an energy ball at him and Odd barley dodged it and fell on the ground, "He's possessed by X.A.N.A.!"

"Odd!" Aelita bent down to help him up.

The dance was in chaos! People screamed and scrambled around trying to get away from William! Then William with X.A.N.A. symbols blazing charged up again; Odd pushed Aelita behind him, but then William was on the ground.

"Wha?" Odd looked and saw Ulrich with a steel fold up chair in his hands.

"Odd! You and Yumi need to get Aelita to the factory and deactivate the tower!"

"I'm staying! You will need my help!" Yelled Yumi

"Aright! Odd go!" William got up.

"Let's go Aelita!" Odd grabbed her hand and they made a break for the exit.

Ulrich stared down William, "Let's go you creep! He charged William with the chair in hand.

Yumi blinked and thought to herself, "Is it me or is Ulrich a little to happy to beat up William?"

At the Factory

Jeremie sat ready to virtualize. He didn't know what to make of what he saw and then the elevator opened up, and he nearly died at the sight he saw.

"Were here Einstein!"

"You're off to the forest! Hurry up I'll start the process!"

"Ok!"

In the Scanner Room

"Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Odd tried to move toward a scanner but realized something… He and Aelita were still holding hands.

"Heh." Odd blushed and let go of Aelita's hand, and unbeknownst to Odd Aelita blushed as well.

They were transferred to Lyoko an when Aelita laid her eyes on Odd she began to laugh. Odd's hair was still down and he was still dressed as a kitty.

Aelita thought to herself, "I can only see this in Lyoko."

In Sector Five

"That's what you think Aelita."

The dark figure laid their eyes on their newest project. It was an ever growing black blob that bore the ever hated mark of X.A.N.A.

"Soon, my pet soon, phase one will start"

DANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCEDANCE

To be continued in the story called Code: The End

PEACE OUT!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, DDR, Yami Yugi, the bands or the songs, Fire by Blaze, Wanderlust by Nightwish, or Blue by Eiffel 65.

(1) Odd is name parents give their kids in Norway and we know Odd's a border, so that's where I think he's from.


End file.
